This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 from an application for SEALED COMPRESSOR earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the Mar. 19, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 11872/2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly, to a hermetic compressor having a vibration absorbing member adhering onto an upper shell of the hermetic compressor for damping vibration-induced noise and machine noise generated during an operation of the compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a compressor, such as a hermetic compressor, employed in a refrigerator, air conditioner, etc. includes an enclosed casing formed by upper and lower shells, and an electronic device section and a compression device section disposed within the enclosed casing to perform respective operations corresponding to each other. When electricity is applied to the electronic device section, a crankshaft press-fitted in a rotor of the electronic device section is rotated, and the rotary motion of the crankshaft is transformed into the reciprocal linear motion of a piston through a connecting rod which connects the crankshaft and the piston of the compression device section. Accordingly, while the piston reciprocally moves within a cylinder of the compression device section, refrigrant is compressed and discharged. During the operation of the compressor, vibration-induced noise, i.e., various machine noises occur. This noise includes noise from a high-speed refrigerant flow, noise generated due to the friction between the cylinder and the piston, and noise generated due to percussion occurring during opening/closing of a valve of the compression device section. In the general compressor, a suction muffler and a discharge muffler are employed to reduce the noise from the fluid flow, while a noise absorbing structure is employed to reduce various machine noises.
The noise absorbing structure for reducing the machine noise is constructed in such a manner that the compression device section itself or a frame supporting the compression device section thereon is supported on a bottom of the enclosed casing by a spring to damp and counteract the vibration of the compression device section, thus to prevent transmission of vibration of the compression device section to the enclosed casing. Such a noise absorbing structure, however, is not sufficient to reduce the noise.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 1998-0037772 discloses a casing for a hermetic compressor having a noise absorbing band. The Korean Patent Publication No. 1998-0037772 includes an annular horizontal noise absorbing band and a vertical noise absorbing band of a certain width and adapted onto horizontal and vertical planes. The Korean Patent Publication No. 1998-0037772 shows the increased stiffness and the variance of a spring constant of the enclosing casing. By the conventional noise reducing structure described in the above references, however, since the annular horizontal and vertical noise absorbing bands have to be adapted along an inner surface of the enclosed casing by a proper joining method such as welding, etc., an assembling process becomes complicated, and the assembling time is lengthened. Accordingly, the productivity of the compressor is lowered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hermetic compressor able to reduce noise generated during an operation of the hermetic compressor.
It is another object to provide a hermetic compressor able to reduce noise in a certain frequency range.
It is yet another object to provide a hermetic compressor able to change a characteristic frequency of vibration of the hermetic compressor.
It is still another object to provide a hermetic compressor able to increase the stiffness of a casing of the hermetic compressor.
It is a further object to provide a hermetic compressor able to reduce an assembling time when a noise absorbing member is assembled into a casing of the hermetic compressor.
These and other objects may be achieved by providing a hermetic compressor having an enclosed casing formed of upper and lower shells, an electronic device section and a compression device section disposed in the enclosed casing for compressing refrigerant, the electronic device section generating a driving force, the compression device section being linearly moved by the a driving force transmitted from the electronic device section, a noise absorbing member substantially in the shape of a circular disk shape disposed at an inner surface of an upper side of the upper shell for reducing machine noise generated during the operation of the compressor.
The noise absorbing member includes a hole formed at a center portion and a plurality of extending portions radially extending from the hole. The noise absorbing member adheres onto the inner surface of the upper shell and simultaneously contacts a crankshaft stopper which supports the hole of the noise absorbing member and is disposed within the hole and attached onto the a control portion of the upper shell.
By inserting the hole of the noise absorbing member around the crankshaft stopper, the noise absorbing member can be easily disposed in the enclosed casing while the crankshaft stopper adheres onto the upper shell. Without a further separate process, such as a separate welding or the like the noise absorbing member is attached to the upper shell and around the crankshaft stopper. Since the assembling time is greatly reduced, the productivity of the compressor is also greatly improved.